At the End of the Road
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Waktu berlalu. Membiarkan mereka terus bersama. Hingga takdir datang menjemput dan membawa mereka di kebahagiaan yang terpisah - ' Ijinkan aku pulang, Luce. Aku janji akan kubuat perasaan ini kekal hingga kita bertemu lagi nanti. ' / OneShoot.


_Natsu,_

_Apa kau ingat hari terakhir di musim gugur kita dulu?_

_Hari dimana lembar terakhir daun ginko telah gugur._

_Hari dimana udara dingin semakin terasa menusuk._

_Hari dimana kita sama-sama memejamkan mata di bawah pohon ginko tua itu._

_Tanganmu yang terasa membeku, bersembunyi di balik genggaman hangat milikku._

_Bahumu yang terasa kaku, menyangga kuat kepalaku yang terpaku._

_Kelopak matamu yang mengatup, menyembunyikan permata hitam milikmu._

_Apa boleh, aku melihatnya sekali lagi?_

.

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rate: T**

**.**

.

" Namaku Natsu Dragneel! Namamu siapa? " Anak lelaki itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Pipinya merona merah diterpa angin musim gugur yang terasa makin dingin menusuk.

" Lucy. " Jawab gadis itu singkat. Tanpa mau membangkitkan tubuh mungilnya dari atas tanah di mana ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, permata coklat gadis itu terus memandang intens anak lelaki di depannya.

" Lucy, ya... " Anak itu berkata lagi. Di sandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon ginko yang ada di belakangnya. Tepat di samping Lucy. " Kalau begitu Luce- " anak itu kembali menatapnya. " Apa impianmu? " Tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"... Mati."

.

.

" Luce, sedang apa?

Suara lembut itu tiba-tiba menyapa hangat gendang telinga milik gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di tepi sungai sore itu. Gadis itu kenal betul suara khas milik anak lelaki yang sudah lebih dari enam bulan ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

" Melukis... Bunga. " Jawab gadis itu singkat. Permata coklat gadis itu terus memandang fokus pada sebingkai kanvas yang ada di atas kedua kakinya.

" Indah... " Anak lelaki itu kembali berkata. " Kau memang hebat, Luce... " Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis. Mengalihkan perhatian Lucy yang sedari tadi fokus pada gambarnya. Menghangatkan hati gadis itu yang bisa membeku kapan saja. " Kenapa... Melukis bunga bluebells? " Tanya pemuda itu kemudian.

Lucy terdiam sejenak.

" Karna... Dia kesepian.. Dan sendirian.. " Jawabnya asal. Membuat Natsu menatap dalam kearahnya. " Mungkin... Karna aku merasa bunga ini sama sepertiku. " Lanjut gadis itu. Kembali ia tatap lukisannya yang hampir selesai.

Natsu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dialihkan pandangannya mengitari sudut-sudut taman liar itu selagi Lucy kembali sibuk melanjutnya lukisannya. Semenit kemudian senyum kecil terbingkai di bibirnya.

" Tunggu di sini sebentar. " Pinta Natsu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Lucy. Dengan cepat ia bangkit, berlari dan menghilang dibalik segeromolan pohon mawar yang tumbuh tinggi.

" Terserah.. " Ucap Lucy pelan.

Selagi matanya sibuk memandang kanvas yang ia lukis. Ia dengar derap langkah kaki mendekat hingga kini dilihatnya sepasang kaki yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Di lihatnya Natsu terengah sambil tersenyum lebar padanya. Menaruh tangannya di balik punggung, menyembunyikan benda yang entah apa Lucy tak tau.

" Hey... Ini. " Ucap anak itu. Tangannya terulur hingga kini dapat Lucy lihat setangkai bunga azalea yang ia genggam.

" A...zalea? " Tanya gadis itu. " Untuk apa? "

Senyum Natsu melebar, " Kupikir kau lebih mirip seperti bunga ini... "

" K-kenapa? " Tanya gadis itu tak tau.

" Azalea... Sebuah kesederhanaan. Namun di balik kesederhanaan itu.. Aku yakin ada banyak keistimewaan yang kau punya, Luce."

Dan sedetik kemudian rona merah tipis telah menghiasi pipi gadis pirang itu.

.

.

" Nilaiku hanya cukup untuk masuk SMP Kitaoka... " Anak lelaki berambut merah muda menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Gadis di sebelahnya hanya terdiam sambil terus mendengarkan ocehannya. " Harusnya nilaiku lebih tinggi sedikit! Pasti aku juga akan diterima di SMP Seirei... "

" SMP Kitaoka 'kan juga sekolah unggulan.. Kenapa kau malah menyesal? " Tanya gadis itu polos. Seketika membuat kedua alis milik pemuda di depannya menekuk menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang gadis itu pikir malah terlihat lucu. " Ahahah.. " Gadis itu tertawa pelan, " Baiklah. _Gomen nee_? "

" Haahh~... " Sekali lagi anak lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas kesal. " Kalau begini 'kan... Kita jadi tak bisa selalu bersama. " Lanjut pemuda itu dan kembali menatap langit musim semi yang terbiaskan cahaya matahari sore itu.

Angin berhembus pelan. Memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tanpa anak lelaki itu sadari, gadis di sebelahnya tengah tertegun. Permata coklat gadis itu menatap lurus kearahnya yang tengah memejamkan mata.

_' Kita jadi tak bisa selalu bersama.'_

Kalimat yang beberapa waktu lalu diucapkan anak lelaki itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Menggema di seluruh organ tubuhnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan hingga kini dirasakan kedua pipinya yang mulai memanas.

" Ka-kalau begitu... Aku akan ikut test untuk masuk ke SMP Kitaoka. " Ucapnya kemudian. Seketika membuat anak lelaki di depannya membuka mata dan memandangnya tak percaya.

" Kau gila, Luce?!"

Namun Lucy hanya tersenyum.

.

.

" Namanya Lucy Heartfilia! Dia sedikit pemalu... Jadi biar aku yang akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian! " Natsu yang berada di samping Lucy tersenyum ramah sambil menunjuk gadis itu dengan jadi telunjuknya. Segerombolan murid-murid yang mengelilingi mereka balas tersenyum ramah.

Lucy senang. Ya, senang... Hingga membuat senyuman kecil terukir di sudut bibirnya.

" Sa-salam kenal... " Ucap gadis itu sesaat setelah Natsu menyikut pelan lengannya.

" Lucy! " Panggilan manis seorang gadis menari perhatian mereka, " Kalau tidak salah... Kau peringkat satu dipenerimaan murid baru 'kan?!"

" I-iya... " Jawab Lucy pelan.

" Luce hebat 'kan! " Pernyataan Natsu kembali terdengar. " Dia juga pinta melukis! " Lanjutnya selagi lengan kiri pemuda itu merangkul bahu kecil Lucy.

" Benarkah?" Anak yang lain ikut bertanya.

" Wah~ kalau begitu coba lukis sesuatu! Aku mau lihat, Lucy! "

" Iya! "

" Aku penasaran! "

" Ahahaha.. "

Hangat.

Seketika kehangatan menyelimuti perasaan gadis pirang itu. Ia menengok kearah pemuda yang tepat berdiri di sampingnya. Tengah tertawa begitu manisnya hingga membuat mata Lucy tak dapat berkedip.

" Terimakasih.. " Ucap Lucy lembut. " Terimakasih Natsu... "

.

.

" Luce! Lihat bunga krisan ini bagus sekali! " Teriak Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Berharap Lcuy mempercepat langkah untuk menghampirinya.

Kini Lucy lihat segerombolan bunga krisan tumbuh liar di pinggir sungai. Sambil tersenyum kecil, dialihkan pandanggannya hingga kini ia melihat Natsu yang tengah menatap bunga itu dengan permata hitamnya yang berbinar. Hingga meperjelas pantulan bunga itu di manik hitamnya.

" Kalau begitu aku akan melukisnya." Kata Lucy singkat. Dengan segera ia mengambil posisi yang pas. Diambilnya sebuah pensil dan kertas gambar dari tas ransel coklatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu telah sibuk oleh pekerjaannya.

" Lukisanmu selalu terlihat nyata dan bagus, Luce... " Ucapan Natsu menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

" Nggh-" Ucap Lucy kemudian.

" Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" Apa?"

" Kenapa... Selalu objek yang kau lukis? " Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Bingung. " Maksudku- Kenapa tak mencoba melukis dirimu sendiri? " Atau mungkin orang-orang di sekitarmu?" Tanya Natsu panjang lebar.

Lucy hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Membuat pemuda itu mendadak merasa gugup.

" Lupak-"

" Untuk apa? " Ucapan Natsu terputus. " Aku.. Tak pernah berfikir untuk menaruh diriku sendiri ke dalam lukisan. Apalagi dirimu.. " Jawab gadis itu.

" Maksudmu? " Tanya Natsu bingung.

Lucy kembali terdiam. Diliriknya sebentar Lukisan krisan miliknya hingga kini permatannya kembali menatap Natsu dalam.

Sedetik kemudian, Lucy tersenyum kecil.

" Lukisan ini semu. Aku suka melukis, namun aku tau itu hanya hal semu yang tergores di atas kertas. Tak bisa jadi nyata. " Ucapan Lucy terhenti.

" ... "

" Sedangkan aku.. Dirimu, Natsu. Kita bukanlah hal semu. Tak perlu dilukis karna aku ingin keberadaan kita _keberadaanmu_ terus nyata dalam hidupku. " Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Natsu membeku di tempatnya.

" Heh- " Natsu tersenyum. " Bisa saja kau. "

" Lagipula.. " Lucy kembali berucap. " Kalaupun kau minta aku untuk melukismu, sesungguhnya aku sudah melukismu sejak dulu. " Lanjut gadis itu jujur.

" Eh? Dimana? " Sebelah alis Natsu terangkat selagi senyuman mengejek membingkai sudut bibirnya. Namun senyumannya segera luntur begitu dilihatnya Lucy tengah mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menggenggam pencil yang ia pegang semakin erat. Lalu dengan cepat pensil itu mengetuk dahi dan dada Natsu.

" Di otak... Dan hatiku. "

.

.

" Sudah kubilang 'kan! Tidak usah ikut!" Lucy menggeram kesal, " Sekolah juga tidak memaksamu untuk ikut! " Lanjutnya sambil mengamuk. Ditatapnya Natsu yang tengah duduk menahan sakit di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

" Mau bagaimana lagi... " Natsu menjawab, " Aku 'kan tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan pertandingan terakhir di SMP... " Lanjut pemuda itu berseringai.

Padahal kesakitan tergambar jelas dari mimik wajahnya. Lucy melirik pelan pergelangan kaki kanannya yang tengah diperban. " Lagipula aku kaptennya. "

Lucy terdiam. Membuat Natsu bergidik ngeri.

" Terserah. " Desah gadis itu. " Kalau ingin cepat sembuh- kau harus gunakan penyangga selama dua minggu. " Saran gadis itu dingin. Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Natsu.

" Luce- _Gomenasai_... " Suara lembut itu sukses menghentikan langkah Lucy. Lucy menengok ke arah Natsu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bola matanya semakin memanas. Pandangannya juga mulai mengabur.

Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu sadar bahwa air mata telah menerobos keluar dari kelopak matanya.

" Bodoh! " Ucapnya lirih, " Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Natsu! Kenapa kau selalu membuat Jantungku hampir lepas? Tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit dan berhenti membuatku khawatir!?" Seketika air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipi pualam gadis itu.

" -Baru hampir 'kan Luce? Jantungmu tidak benar-benar copot 'kan? "

Pletak.

Sebuah pensil _yang entah Lucy dapat darimana_ mendarat tepat di dahi Natsu.

" Dengarkan aku bodoh-! " Gadis itu kembali berteriak. " Aku ini seriu-"

Grep.

Ucapan Lucy terhenti begitu dirasaknnya lengan kekar Natsu yang mendekap hangat dirinya. Menariknya dalam pelukan hingga kini kepala Lucy bersandar tepat diantara leher dan bahu milik Natsu. Jemari Natsu membelai pelan helai demi helai rambut pirang Lucy dengan perlahan. Hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang bertiup pelan melewati telinganya.

"_ Gomen ne_, Luce. Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

" Memang sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian? " Suara lantang seorang gadis membentak Lucy. Lucy menatapnya dan dua gadis lain yang mengekor dibelakang dengan tatapan dingin.

" Memangnya... Apa urusan kalian? " Tanya Lucy acuh. Tak berusaha mencari keributan lebih jauh.

" Saat ini... Memang bukan urusan kami. Tapi mengingak kau yang selalu bersama dengan Natsu... Itu jadi alasan kenapa kami bertanya padamu! "

Seseorang lagi membentaknya. Lucy memandang jijik gadis _blonde_ ber _make-up_ tebal yang berusaha menggertaknya barusan.

" Bukan urusan kalian. " Jawab Lucy singkat.

Brak.

Seorang gadis _yang sepertinya_ pemimpin kelompok itu memukul meja dengan buku tebal yang ia bawa. Ketegangan seketika menyelimuti kelas yang hening itu. Sedetik kemudian dilihatnya gadis itu tengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga miliknya.

" Akan jadi urusan kami... Berhubung sebentar lagi, Natsu akan jadi _kekasihku.. " _Ucap gadis itu berseringai.

_Apa?_

_Kekasih?_

_Sejak kapan?_

" Heh- kaget? "

_Tunggu,_

_Belakang Natsu memang dekat dengan gadis ini 'kan?_

_Tapi, apa ia harus peduli?_

_Lagipula ia yakin,_

_Natsu... Tidak mungkin meninggalkannya._

_Begitu 'kan?_

" Begitu? " Ucap Lucy kemudian. Seringai tipis terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Dengan perlahan ditengokkan kepalanya hingga kini ia menatap lurus pada gadis yang ia tau adalah kakak kelasnya. " Kalau begitu... Selamat. "

Nyuut.

" Luce-" Suara lembut itu kembali menyelusup masuk ke dalam gendang telinganyam Dilihatnya Natsu yang setengah berlari datang menghampiri mereka berempat.

" Kenapa kalian di sini? " Tanyanya kemudian.

" Ahahah... Kami hanya ingin menyapa Lucy kok. "_ Cih! Licik._

" Yaa.. Kudengar Lucy gadis yang pintar.. "

" Natsu-kun~ Sudah selesai latihan di klub 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita-"

" Hentikan omong kosong kalian! " Suara dingin milik Natsu menggema keseluruh sudut kelas. Membuat ketiga gadis itu bungkam, Menatap nanar kearah Natsu yang terngah berdiri membelakangi Lucy.

" Ke- Kenapa kau malah membelanya! " Gadis _pemimpin_ itu berteriak. " Bukan 'kah kau sendiri yang bilang kalu kau tertarik padaku?!"

Natsu mendesis pelan. Seringai mengejek terlukis di sudut bibirnya.

" Memang kata ' tertarik' cukup untuk membuatku membela gadis sepertimu? "

" A-apa?! " Suara gadis itu bergetar. _Oh- kasihan. _" Cih! Dasar penipu! "

Brak.

Dengan langkah cepat, ketiga gadis itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Membuat keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

Selang beberapa menit,akhirnya Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Lucy.

" Kenapa kau tidak melawan? " Tanya pemuda itu pelan.

" Haruskah?" Lucy balas bertanya.

" Hah? "

" Haruskah aku membalas ocehan gadis lemah seperti mereka? " Lanjutnya dingin. Ia tatap mata Natsu dengan tajam.

Seketika lucy rasakan perasaan perih dan panas yang menjalah di dalam dadanya.

" Berhentilah menebar perhatian pada para gadis. Kau tau? Sikap kekanak-kanakkan mu hanya mempersulit posisiku. "

" ... "

" Aku muak melihatmu. "

.

_Bodoh._

_._

_._

" Lucy-san... Setelah lulus nanti kau akan meneruskan ke universitas apa? " Suara lembut seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunannya. Kini dilihatnya seorang gadis telah berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

" Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan meneruskan ke universitas Kyoto. " Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Wah- " Gadis berambut biru itu bergumam. " Hebat. " Ucapnya sambil mengambil posisi tepat di samping Lucy.

" Juvia akan melanjutkan kemana? " Tanya Lucy kemudian.

" Juvia akan tetap di kota ini. Masuk universitas Osaka saja sudah cukup. " Jawab gadis itu ramah. " Kalau begitu... "

" Apa? "

" Kalau Lucy-san memilih universitas Kyoto, berarti kau akan pindah dari Osaka ya? "

Ahh...

Benar juga.

Lucy tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

Dan bila nantinya ia akan benar-benar memilih untuk pindah,

Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Natsu?

_" Setelah lulus SMA nanti aku akan yakin bisa menembus universitas Waseda! "_ Kata-kata Natsu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Suara ceria pemuda itu menggema di pikirannya.

_Benar juga..._

_Waktu ternyata berjalan begitu cepat tanpa ia sadari._

_Mengukir kenangan pada setiap detik yang ia lewati._

_Mengalir perlahan tapi pasti._

Lucy menghembuskan nafas. Baru ia sadari sudah hampir enam bulan lamanya ia dan Natsu tak pernya menyapa satu sama lain.

Bodoh. Kenapa ia malah memikirkan hal menyedihkan seperti ini?

" -cy-san? Lucy?" Panggilan Juvia _sekali lagi_ membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Ah-... Iya, Juvia. " Jawabnya cepat.

" Wah~... Sulit juga ya. "

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkannya. Ia lirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding kamarnya. Sudah lewat jam tidur rupanya. Memangnya sudah berapa lama gadis itu melamun?

Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia melangkah pelan menuju pintu apartmentnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama karna apartment kecil itu hanya berukuran 36 meter persegi.

Kreek.

Ia buka pintu apartmentnya dengan perlahan.

" Ya- "

Lucy terpaku. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Karna tepat di depannya, telah berdiri seorang pemuda yang _sesungguhnya_ sangat ia rindukan. Tersenyum tipis padanya.

Haah.

Gadis itu memang sungguh merindukannya.

Jika di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya ' harga diri' dan ' sopan santun', mungkin gadis itu akan langsung memeluknya saat ini.

" Natsu.. " Gumamnya.

" Apa aku mengganggu? " Natsu tersenyum tipis. " Ee.. Lucy- aku.. " Lucy hanya terdiam. Tak sabar menunggu kalimat yang akan Natsu ucapkan. " Maaf, Luce-"

Buk.

Lucy memeluk Natsu. Erat. Seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Sedetik kemudian, Lucy rasakan bola matanya yang semakin memanas. Cairan beningpun menetes dari balik kelopak matanya.

" Luce... " Panggil Natsu lembut. Nafas hangatnya berhembus seirama melewati telinga Lucy.

Lucy rindu suara ini. Lucy rindu hembusan nafas ini. Lucy juga rindu hangat tubuh ini.

" Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Natsu. " Suara gadis itu bergetar. " Maaf aku egois. Maaf aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri." Lanjutnya. Ia rasakan tangan Natsu yang membelai lembut kepalanya. Membalas pelukan Lucy dengan sama eratnya.

" Tidak.. Kalau begitu, Kita berdua yang salah. " Ucap Natsu pelan. " Tenanglah. Aku takkan bisa marah padamu, Luce."

Oh. Natsu selalu tau apa yang tengah gadis itu khawatirkan.

.

.

Lucy menatap tirai hitam di atas kepalanya. Tidak ada sedikutpun cahaya kristal yang berhias di atas sana. Yang ada hanyalah bola-bola putih heksagonal yang perlahan berjatuhan dan mempertebal karpet putih tempatnya berpijak.

" Luce! " Lucy mengengok. Cahaya lampu memantul melewati permata hitam milik Natsu selagi kakinya tengah melangkah cepat menghampirinya. " Sudah menunggu lama? "

" Tidak. " Jawab Lucy pelan. " Bohong. Padahal sudah lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu dirinya berdiri di depan menara jam universitas Kyoto ini. " Baru.. 45 menit. " Lanjutnya. Ia balikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah.

" Apa? 45 menit, Kau serius? " Lucy hanya terdiam. Membiarkan Natsu menyusul langkahnya. " Kau gila? Itu lama sekali Luce. "

" Memangnya kenapa? Menunggumu sampai mati-pun aku tetap takkan mengeluh. " Balas gadis itu.

" Hey- kau tau Luce. Aku tak suka perkataanmu. " Ucap Natsu jengkel. " Kau harusnya marah padaku! "

" Bodoh. " Lucy mendesis pelan. " Baiklah Natsu-sama... Lucy marah sekarang. Dengar 'kan? "

" Jangan bertingkah seperti Juvia. " Natsu balik mendesis.

" Baiklah, Natsu... Apa kita perlu membahas pembicaraan ini? " Tanya Lucy. Menatap Natsu yang terdiam di sampingnya. " Ayo pulang. "

" Luce-" Panggil Natsu kemudian.

" Apa? " Tanya Lucy bingung. Ditatapnya tangan Natsu yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

" Ke apartmentku sebentar... Tak apa 'kan? "

.

Tirai biru itu melambai-lambai terhembus angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Memantulkan cahaya bulan yang bersinar pelan dimalam itu. Menyinari sepasang manusia yang tertidur dalam dekapan masing-masing. Saling menyalurkan kehangatan di tubuh polos mereka yang hanya terbalut selimut tebal bewarna coklat milik pemuda berambut merah muda itu.

" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Luce. " Ucap Natsu sesaat kemudian. Di gulingkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. " Ada apa? "

Lucy hanya terdiam. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis.

" Tak apa.. " Jawabnya. Natsu hanya kembali terdiam. Namun tangannya telah terangkat hingga kini jemarinya mengelus pelan pipi Lucy yang terasa dingin. Menyentuh dahinya, berjalan melewati hidung dan kini berhenti tepat di bibirnya.

" Pejamkan matamu.. " Suruh Natsu berbisik. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu mengikuti perintah pemuda itu. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya. Sesaat kemudian, ia rasakan kedua tangan hangat Natsu yang menyentuh lehernya. Mengaitkan sesuatu disana. Hingga tangan satunya tergerak kembali membelai lembut pipinya. Hangat. Ia bahkan bisa merasa hembusan nafas hangat milik Natsu yang kian mendekat menyapu wajahnya.

Lembut.

Manis.

Dan sekali lagi, hangat.

Benda lembut yang terasa manis itu menyentuh bibirnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan keseluruh tubuhnya.

Natsu menciumnya. Lama.

Kemudian pemuda itu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membuat lucy kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Ia lihat permata hitam itu telam menanti manik coklatnya untuk menatapnya.

Mungkin ini aneh, atau kalian boleh bilang kalau lucy gila. Tapi ia sungguh mengatakannya. Udara salju kali ini... Terasa begitu hangat.

" Luce... " Natsu memanggilnya lembut. " Tetaplah bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Selama kalung ini masih menggantung di lehermu, aku akan terus menjagamu. Aku takkan membiarkan seorangpun melukaimu."

.

_' Aku mencintaimu, Natsu... Sungguh. '_

.

.

" Luce! " Untuk kesekian juta kalinya, suara itu kembali membelai lembut gendang telinganya. Ia berbalik, senyuman tipis terbingkai di bibir mungilnya.

" Kau lama. " Ucap Lucy kemudian. Natsu hanya berseringai. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai sibuk merogoh isi tasnya.

" Ah. " Natsu bergumam. Lucy lihat pemuda itu tengah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna silver dengan pita kecil yang mengikat manis di atasnya. "_ Tanjoubi omedetou, boku no koi... Luce."_

Lucy terdiam. Terkejut lebih tepatnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan gadis itu tak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

" Bukalah... " Pinta Natsu sesaat setelah menarik telapak tangan Lucy dan menaruh kotak itu di atasnya.

" T-terimakasih, Natsu... " Ucap Lucy pelan. " I-ini benar benar berarti untukku... "

" Luce.. " Natsu memanggilnya. " Berbahagialah. " Ia genggam erat tangan Lucy. Membuat gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Tersenyum pahit di hadapannya.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Lucy kemudian.

" Itu.. Sejenis _voice recorder _. Aku sudah merekam suaraku.. Bukan. Mungkin suara kita. " Ungkap Natsu. " Kapanpun kau bisa mendengarkannya. " Ia menyentuh pipi Lucy lembut dan membelainya.

" Kenapa tiba-"

" Jangan tanya untuk apa. " Potong pemuda itu cepat. " Jujur.. Aku juga tak tau untuk apa.. " Natsu tertawa. Namun dapat Lucy rasakan kehambaran dalam tawanya.

" Natsu... Ada apa? "

Buk.

Natsu memeluknya. Erat. Begitu erat hingga membuat gadis itu sulit bernafas. Lucy rasakan tubuh Natsu yang bergetar dan cairan bening yang jatuh membasahi sweaternya.

" Natsu.. " Panggil gadis itu.

" ... "

" Kumohon-"

" ... "

" Jangan membuatku merasa lebih khawatir. "

Dan seketika, Natsu melepas pelukannya. Sekelebat Lucy merasa sesuatu tercabut dari dalam dadanya.

" Maaf.. Luce. " Ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

" Untuk apa? "

" -Maaf kalau aku tak dapat menepati janjiku. "

" Kau selalu menepatinya, Natsu."

" Tapi aku takut kali ini tak bisa! "

Hening.

Lucy masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Natsu sambil menatap permata hitam itu. Dalam.

" Natsu... Jangan khawatir." Lucy rasakan telapak tangan Natsu yang kembali menyentuh pipinya. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Membiarkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan menyapu lembut bibirnya. " Aku akan terus mempercayaimu. "

Lucy harap. Ini bukan ciuman perpisahan.

_._

_' Kuharap... Aku dapat mengartikan tatapanmu itu. '_

_._

Lucy memandang jam dinding yang bedetak tanpa henti di kamarnya. Tirai hitam mulai terselimuti kabut abu-abu yang memperjelas betapa sepi dan dinginnya udara malam itu.

Ia menggerakkan bola matanya, menatap kotak kecil yang ia taruh begitu saja di atas bantal tidurnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu tetap enggan membuka kotak yang Natsu berikan. Entah mengapa, perasaan tidak mengenakkan seakan-akan menyelimuti kotak itu, membekapnya, membuat pikiran Lucy terbang entah kemana.

Lucy mengerutkan alisnya. Mendadak perasaan khawatir menyapanya.

Ia khawatir kalau harus merindukan Natsu.

" Ini hadiah dari Natsu... Apa yang kupikirkan? " Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Diraihnya kotak itu kemudian. Jemari lentiknya menyentuk pita yang mengikat kotak itu, menariknya hingga kaitan tpita itu terlepas.

Ia harap ini bukan pertanda buruk. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau.

Kini gadis itu lihat sebuah _voice recorder_ kecil bewarna merah muda _kesukaannya_ telah tetampang manis di atas telapak tangannya. Ragu-ragu, ia menyalakan mesin itu secara perlahan. Hingga di detik berikutnya, terdengarlah suara baraton seorang pemuda yang memecah keheningan.

"_ Hey Luce... _" Suara Natsu menyapanya. " _Mungkin saat kau mendengarkan ini sekarang, aku yakin kau sedang duduk di atas kasur empukmu itu dan tersenyum mendengarkanku.. _" Lucy-pun tersenyum, menggenggam semakin erat mesin perekam itu.

" _Aku merindukanmu. _" Lucy mengerutkan alisnya. " _Rasanya berpisah denganmu barang sebentar saja, sulit sekali..._ "

Lucy terdiam.

" _Aku... Aku ingin terus berada di sampingmu. Bersamamu._" Suara Natsu terdengar semakin pelan. Membuat Lucy menggigit bibirnya. " _Tapi, sesungguhnya bukan ini yang ingin kusampaikan._ " Tawa ceria Natsu terdengar setelahnya. "_ Aku ingin bilang... _"

" _Luce. Terimakasih karna kau terus ada di sini bersamaku. Aku jadi mengerti arti untuk saling melindungi, bagiku... Kau orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku._ "

" _Aku mencintaimu, Lu-_"

Drrttt~ Drrttt~ Drrttt~

Getar ponsel putih miliknya membuyarkan fokusnya pada mesin perekam itu. Permata coklatnya menatap bingung pada sekitar, seakan tak tau apa_ dan kenapa_ ia melamun. Hingga detik berikutnya, ia sadar air mata telah mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Sekali lagi, ia lirik mesin perekam yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya.

Tak menyuarakan apa-apa lagi.

Drrttt~ Drrttt~ Drrttt~

Kembali ia tengokkan pandangannya pada ponsel putih miliknya yang bergetar. Seakan memintanya untuk segera mengangkat ponsel itu.

Tapi Lucy takut.

' Bodoh! Apa yang kupikirkan? ' Umpatnya dalam hati. Dengan segera tangannya menyambar ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas _bedside table_nya. Jujur, ia ragu.

" _M-moshi-moshi_? " Ucapnya pelan.

" Benar ini nona Heartfilia? " Suara asing itu terdengar samar di ponselnya.

" I-iya.. " Jawabnya. " Ini... Siapa? "

" Kami dari pihak rumah sakit Kyoto. Nona Heartfilia, kami ingin mengabarkan bahwa-"

_Kumohon._

" Saudara anda yang bernama Natsu Dragneel-"

_Jangan._

" Mendapat kecelakaan. "

_Jangan seperti ini_.

" Dan dia ada di ruang UGD sekarang. "

Prak.

.

" Hosh- Hosh- Hosh- " Hembusan nafas Lucy beradu cepat dengan derap langkah kaki yang ia hentakkan. Ia berlari sepanjang jalan, dengan berharap mendapatkan hasil terbaik begitu ia melihatnya _melihat Natsu_. Bahkan hingga saat ini, saat ia tengah berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang ramai, mengarahkan permata coklatnya ke setiap arah. Mencari titik terang atas rasa takutnya.

" Natsu. "

Tes.

Airmatanya menetes melalu ujung kelopak matanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Bisa saja ia mati sekarang.

Tapi mengingat ada orang yang begitu ia sayangi tengah berjuang di balik pintu ini untuk melawan maut,

Haruskah ia menyerah?

Tangannya bergetar. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas di diepan dinding ruang UGD tempat Natsu berada.

Ia ingin masuk ke dalam. Ia ingin menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Menyalurkan kehidupan untuknya yang bisa saja pergi meninggalkan raganya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Yang ia harapkan hanya...

Ia harap, Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuknya bersama Natsu sekali lagi.

Ia hanya ingin Natsu tau...

Kalau ia begitu mencintai pemuda itu.

.

.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap pelan telapak tangan Natsu yang terasa membeku. Manik coklatnya menatap dalam kelopak mata Natsu yang menutup. Mesin penyalur kehidupan _inkubator_ itu seakan jadi saksi bisu bahwa pemuda itu tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Sekarang.

" Natsu.. " Panggilnya pelan. Bahkan bila pemuda itu tersadar sekarang, bisa ia rasakan jemari Lucy yang bergetar. Cairan bening kembali menggenangi kelopak mata Lucy, mengaburkan pendangannya yang sedari tadi menatap Natsu dalam diam.

" Cepatlah bangun... "

.

_Lucy masih ingat senyum itu._

_Senyuman yang terbingkai saat Natsu melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan pintu apartmentnya._

_Lucy tau ada yang terlihat ganjil disana._

_Tapi kesalahan terbesarnya adalah menghapus perasaan itu dan beranggapan semua akan baik-baik saja._

.

Lucy menatap Natsu untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis itu duduk terdiam di samping ranjang tempat Natsu merebahkan diri. Selang yang menyalurkan cairan infus itu masih setia menempel di punggung tangannya.

Ia lirik pelan tirai biru muda yang menggantung di bingkai jendela besar yang ada di kamar itu. Kainnya menutupi cahaya yang sesungguhnya akan masuk melalui jendela itu.

Tunggu. Cahaya?

Bahkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tak sekalipun ia lihat cahaya oranye yang menggantung di langit seperti biasanya. Yang ada hanya kabut abu-abu yang menyelimuti langit pucat hingga saat ini. Langit yang meneteskan titik-titik air hujan dan membasahi setiap sudut tanah tempatnya berpijak.

Mendadak Lucy tersenyum kecil. Ia jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Natsu. Di bawah langit yang sama, pemuda itu tersenyum di hadapannya yang tengah sendiri. Berharap agar malaikat maut segera menjemputnya.

_' Apa mimpimu, Luce? '_

Lucy meringis. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat perutnya terasa geli.

Ia kembali teringat senyuman yang terus menggantung di bibir Natsu.

Dan sejak saat itulah, ia telah memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk bersama Natsu.

" Bangunlah Natsu... " Lucy bergumam. " Kau sudah janji akan mengajakku kembali ke Osaka 'kan? Kau sudah janji untuk membawaku kembali ke pohon ginko itu. Jadi cepatlah bangun, bodoh. "

Suaranya bergetar. Airmata kembali membasahi kedua pipinya.

Kenyataanya,

Ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali hanya berdoa.

.

.

Lucy ingin melihat senyuman itu.

Sekali lagi.

Lucy ingin mendengar suara itu.

Sekali lagi.

Ia masih tak dapat percaya pada keadaan ini. Padahal gadis itu masih mengingat dengan jelas senyuman yang menggantung di bibir pemuda itu dua minggu yang lalu.

Dan satu hal yang tak dapat ia percaya, senyuman itu kini telah hilang.

Bersamaan dengan tubuh yang mendingin. Denyut nadi yang melemah. Dan aliran darah yang melambat.

Takdir telah merebut segalanya dari gadis itu.

Lucy menghembuskan nafas pelan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, air mata menetes melewati pipinya. Ia tatap Natsu yang tengah tertidur atau mungkin, tengah berusaha sadar dan melawan mautnya.

" Andai aku dapat mengartikan tatapanmu itu." Ia berucap pelan. Berharap agar Natsu dapat mendengarnya.

" Andai aku menahanmu untuk tidak pergi.. "

" Mungkin kita masih bisa tertawa sekarang."

" Katakan bahwa ini semua salahku. Kau boleh memarahiku bahkan memakiku, Natsu. " Ia terisak pelan. " Jadi cepatlah sadar... "

Dan hal berikutnya yang gadis itu lihat, hanya cahaya putih yang memenuhi seluruh pandangannya.

.

.

" Luce.. "

Lucy bermimpi. Suara lembut itu kembali membelai telinganya. Ia rasakan tangan dingin yang mengalirkan kehangatan tengah menyentuh dahinya perlahan.

Ia buka kelopak matanya. Sinar putih seketika menyambut permata coklatnya yang dengan malu-malu menampakkan wujudnya.

" Luce? Luce- kau sudah sadar? " Suara itu terdengar lagi. Dengan cepat ia gerakkan bola matanya ke sisi kanan. Dengan berharap agar apa yang ia rasakan ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Permata onyx itu menyambutnya kembali. Memantulkan kilasan cahaya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Kemudian ia rasakan jemari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu membelai rambutnya lembut.

" Natsu... "

.

.

" Dokter bilang kau kekurangan cairan. Kenapa kau malah memaksakan diri? " Lucy kembali mendengar ocehan Natsu untuk belasan kalinya. Ia sunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil di ujung bibir ranumnya.

Perlahan gadis itu bangkit dari kursi yang tepat berada di samping ranjang milik Natsu. Ia lihat permata hitam itu sedari tadi sibuk menatapnya khawatir. Bahkan hingga ia membuka tirai kamar itu, melepaskan kunci jendela dan membiarkannya terbuka.

Natsu terus memandanginya.

" Ayo cepat makan. "

Lucy rasakan hembusan hujan yang menyapa wajahnya begitu ia membuka bingkai jendela itu. Butiran airnya lembut, ringan tertiup angin.

Semenit kemudian, ia berbalik. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Natsu yang tengah sibuk dengan tray makanannya.

" Jangan lakukan ini lagi. " Ucap gadis itu kemudian.

" Apa? " Natsu mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Jangan pergi dan membuatku khawatir. " Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedetik kemudian matanya tergerak, kembali menatap langit yang terlihat dari balik bingkai jendela.

" Aku tak tau, Luce. " Ucap Natsu memecah keheningan. Membuat lucy kembali menengok ke arahnya.

" Kenapa? "

" Entahlah. " Jawab Natsu singkat. Membuat geram gadis pirang itu.

" Jadi kau berniat untuk meninggalkanku lagi?!" Gadis itu membentaknya. Namun yang ia terima hanyalah tatapan lirih yang tersirat di mata Natsu.

" Aku tak bisa menentang takdir, Luce. " Lanjut Natsu. Lucy rasakan airmata yang mulai membasahi bola matanya.

" Aku juga tak bisa selamanya menemanimu. "

" Kenapa... Kau bicara seperti itu? " Suara gadis itu bergetar. " N-natsu... Kau pasti masih sakit. " Ia tersenyum pahit. " B-beritahu aku Natsu, B-bagian mana yang masih sakit? " Desak gadis itu beriringan dengan perasaan takut yang menyapanya.

" Luce... " Natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. " Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu 'kan? "

" ... "

" Jangan menghindari kenyataan. Itulah jalan hidupmu. "

_Ya. Lucy tau itu._

_Tapi pada kenyataannya, gadis itu tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Natsu akan meninggalkannya._

_Itulah kenyataannya._

" Kenyataan bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku. Kenyataan itulah yang akan menghentikan jalan hidupku. " Lucy tersenyum kecut. Permata coklatnya menatap kosong ke arah Natsu.

" Hanya kematian yang akan menghentikan jalan hidupmu. " Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya. " Tetaplah hidup dengan normal... Walau- walau nantinya aku akan tetap pergi. "

_Kehidupan normal yang bagaimana?_

_Bukankan kehidupan normalnya adalah saat dimana Natsu bersama dengannya, tersenyum, dan melangkah beriringan dengannya?_

" Kepalamu pasti terbentur sesuatu, Natsu. " Lucy menatap Natsu lirih. " Kehidupan normal yang bagaimana maksudmu? "

" Kehidupan normalku adalah saat aku bersama denganmu! "

.

" Luce, aku yakin kau punya tujuan hidupmu sendiri. " Natsu tersenyum kecil sesaat setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka. " Untuk tujuan apa tuhan menciptakanmu. "

" Tujuan? " Lucy tertawa. " Tujuan hidupku adalah untuk bersamamu, Natsu! " Teriaknya kemudian. " Tanpa hali itu- Tuhan tidak punya tujuan lain untuk-"

" Untuk bahagia.. " Natsu memotong pernyataan Lucy dengan cepat. " Tuhan ingin kau hidup bahagia. Itulah tujuan-Nya. "

" Bahagia? Natsu-" Lucy mengepalkan kedua tangannya. " Apa kau pikir, aku bisa bahagia tanpa ada seorang-pun yang peduli padaku?! " Lucy kembali berteriak. " Memangnya ada orang lain yang peduli padaku selain dirimu?" Air mata kembali mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. Lucy tatap dalam manik hitam milik Natsu. Menunggu jawaban apa yang akan ia katakan.

" Luce-... Saat kau berfikir bahwa Tuhan menciptakanmu tanpa tujuan, karna tak ada seorangpun yang peduli padamu. Saat itulah Tuhan ingin kau berfikir bahwa ia menciptakanmu untuk tujuan sebaliknya. "

" ... "

" Peduli pada orang lain. Dan belajarlah untuk itu. "

.

_' Tersenyumlah, Luce. Bukan hanya demi dirimu sendiri. Tapi demi orang-orang di sekitarmu. '_

_._

.

.

" Ah! Indahnya~! "

Teriakan Lucy terdengar diantara deru ombak sore itu. Angin laut berhembus kencang menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut pirangnya. Sesaat kemudian dirasakannya sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggang ramping miliknya. Ia lirik pemuda yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepala di bahu kecilnya dari sudut matanya.

Pemuda yang tengah tersenyum kecil sambil menatap laut lepas.

" Tidak ada yang berubah. " Ucap Natsu sesaat setelah Lucy kembali menatap laut yang ada di hadapan mereka. " Baik tempat ini- maupun dirimu." Dieratkannya lengan yang melingkari pinggang gadis itu. Nafasnya yang berhembus pelan itu bertiup melewati leher jenjang Lucy.

" Kau juga. " Balas gadis itu pelan. " Natsu-"

" Hn? "

" T-terimakasih. Mungkin kata itu tak cukup. Tapi- terimakasih... Aku bahagia. " Lanjut lucy pelan. Dibalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Dan menatap mata satu sama lain.

Dirasakannya jemari Natsu yang membelai pipinya lembut. Mendorongnya pelan menuju pohon ginko yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Daun-daun bewarna kuning menari-nari kesana kemari. Hembusan angin seakan menjadi penghantar melodi yang menyelimuti mereka.

Hanya mereka berdua.

Di tempat yang sama.

Di musim yang sama.

Dan waktu yang berbeda.

Bibir lembut Natsu kembali mendarat diatas bibirnya. Mengalirkan nafas dingin yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan akan ia rindukan.

" Kuharap waktu berhenti, Natsu. " Lucy berbisik pelan sesaat setelah mereka melepas ciumannya. " Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu. "

" Kebahagiaan bukan soal siapa, Luce... Tapi soal apa. " Natsu berbisik pelan. " Aku tak pernah menyesal di lahirkan tanpa orangtua yang menyertaiku. Aku tak pernah menyesal kehilangan mereka, karna pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Dan hidup bersamamu. Aku tak pernah menyesal. "

" ... "

" Terimakasih. " Ucap pemuda itu lagi. " Karnamu aku jadi punya tujuan hidup. Dan karnamu juga aku jadi mengerti arti hidup sebenarnya. "

Tes.

Cairan hangat mengalir pelan melalui pipi pualam milik Lucy. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, berharap agar dapat mengatur perasaannya yang tak karuan.

" Luce- jangan menang-"

" Kumohon- " ucapan Natsu terpotong. " Kali ini saja. Biarkan aku mengeluarkan semua bebanku. Kali ini saja... Karna aku begitu takut, Natsu. " Ucap gadis itu lirih.

" Kali ini saja, biarkan aku merasa takut kehilanganmu. Kali ini saja. Biarkan aku berharap agar kau tetap bersamaku. " Gadis itu terisak.

" Agar aku tidak khawatir lagi. Jadi aku bisa hidup tenang. Dan mencari kebahagiaan lagi. "

Natsu tersenyum. Lengannya semakin erat memeluk Lucy. Mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

" Aku- sejujurnya juga takut. Takut membayangkan kalau kita tak bisa bersama lagi. Tertawa berdua lagi. " Ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. " Tapi, kita akan melewati ini semua."

" ... " Lucy tersenyum kecil kemudian. Ia biarkan jejak-jejak air mata terus membekas di kedua pipinya. Sedetik kemudian dirasakannya tangan Natsu yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

" Aku bahagia- baik dulu, sekarang... Atau bahkan nanti _saat kita tak bersama lagi_. Aku akan bahagia. "

" A-aku juga. " Balas Lucy.

" Luce? " Panggil Natsu lagi selagi kedua dahi mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

" Hn? "

" Terimakasih karna kau terus bersamaku bahkan hingga detik ini." Ucap pemuda itu setengah berbisik.

" Ya, Natsu... " Kembali Lucy menatap permata hitam Natsu untuk terakhir kali dalam hidupnya.

" Aku pulang ya- " Suara Natsu memelan. Menggema diantara hembusan angin musim gugur yang bertiup. Meninggalkan kenangan yang akan selalu Lucy ingat nanti. " Aku mencintaimu, Luce. "

" Aku- aku juga mencintamu, Natsu... "

.

_' Jaga diri dan kesehatan, ya! '_

.

.

.

" Ibu! Lihat kesini! " Seoarang anak lelaki bermata coklat melompat riang ke dalam pelukan ibunya yang tengah tersenyum lembut. " Lihat! Bagus 'kan, bu?" Tanya anak lelaki itu sambil menunjuk kesebuah istana pasir yang barusan ia buat.

Wanita yang barusan ia panggil ibu bangkit dari tempatnya. Berjalan pelan menghampiri anaknya yang berlari menuju istana pasir kecil itu.

" Bagus. " Ungkap wanita paruh baya itu. Diusapnya kepala anak itu dengan lembut. Menyisir pelan helaian rambut merah mudanya " Tapi sekarang waktunya pulang, sayang. "

" Ah! Ibu.. " Rengek anak itu. Permata coklatnya menatap kesal wanita yang ada di depannya. " Sebentar lagi. Ayolah, bu~"

" Bibi Juvia sudah menunggu kita sayang. "

" Kalau begitu suruh bibi tunggu sebentar lagi! "

" Nashi... " Panggil wanita itu dengan sabar. " Sudah sore, besok kita 'kan bisa kesini lagi. " Bujuknya.

" ... "

" Ayo. " Wanita itu bangkit dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan milik Nashi.

" Ajak aku ke tempat ayah dulu. Baru aku mau pulang. " Rengeknya lagi. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

" Kita memang mau kesana, sayang."

.

" Aku akan menunggu di mobil, Lucy. " Suara ramah Juvia terdengar begitu mobilnya terparkir rapi di depan gerbang hitam yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka.

" Terimakasih, Juvia. Kami takkan lama. " Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum.

" Jangan buru-buru. " Juvia balik tersenyum. " Katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan padanya." Lucy hanya kembali tersenyum selagi ia mengajak Nashi untuk turun dari mobil dan memasuki gerbang hitam yang terselimuti keheningan senja itu.

.

" Ayah! Aku dapat nilai A dalam ulangan matematika hari ini. Terimakasih, ayah sudah banyak membantuku! "

Suara riang Nashi menggema di pemakaman sepi senja itu. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum lebar saat kedua tangannya tengah sibuk memegang batu nisan bertuliskan ' Natsu Dragneel' yang ada di hadapannya.

Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil. Menatap anak lelakinya yang sibuk mengoceh. Membuat gerak-gerik yang cukup untuk membuatnya tertawa.

" Ibu! " Panggilan Nashi memecahkan lamunannya. " Sudah! Gantian ibu! "

" Iya... " Jawab Lucy. " Kau tunggu di sana, ya Nashi. " Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kesebuah pohon ginko yang daun-daunnya mulai menguning. Dengan sekali anggukan, anak itu langsung berlari menuju pohon yang jaraknya sekitar 15 meter dari tempat Lucy berada.

Senyuman masih terbingkai di bibir wanita itu. Dengan perlahan, dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju batu nisan bewarna putih itu. Direndahkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersimpuh selagi ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

,

Aku bahagia.

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan saat ini.

Aku memang cukup gila dulu. Kenyataan, yang pada awalnya aku masih tak bisa menerima kepergianmu.

Memikirkan bagaimana dan apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu.

Sebenernya, aku bisa baik-baik saja.

Tapi, perihnya kenyataan menyadarkanku bahwa eksistensi kita takkan pernah terhubung lagi.

Karna kau kini telah berada di dimensi lain.

Menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi.

Menyadaribahwa aku tak bisa menggenggam tanganmu lagi.

Menyadari bahwa kau tak di sini lagi... Dan pergi untuk selamanya.

Membuatku merasakan perasaan tersiksa paling mendalam dalam hidupku.

Aku tau kau akan marah. Aku tak menepati janji dulu.

Tapi perasaan takut itu benar-benar mencekikku. Bahkan airmata sekalipun tak sanggup keluar dari mataku.

Tapi aku sadar.

Tak selamanya aku terus begini.

Jatuh dalam kegelapan terdalam tanpa mengindahkan kalimatmu dan memenuhi janji kita.

Untuk bahagia.

Baik dulu, sekarang dan saat di mana kita telah berada di takdir yang terpisah.

Aku sadar perkataanmu benar.

Bahagia adalah tujuan hidupku yang Tuhan berikan.

Walau bukan kau yang berada di akhir.

Tersenyumlah, Natsu.

Sekarang aku dapat melangkah lagi,

Walau tanpamu.

Tersenyumlah karna aku tetap dapat mencintai lagi,

Walau bukan dirimu.

Dan aku dapat hidup lagi,

Tanpa melupakanmu.

Percayalah Tuhan telah memberi batas-batas kebahagiaan terbaik untuk umatnya.

Dan sekarang, yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah terus melangkah maju... Hingga batas kebahagiaanku telah habis.

Hingga Tuhan mengijinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Natsu.

.

.

" Ayo pulang, Nashi. " Ajak lucy selagi tangannya menggenggam hangat lengan anaknya.

" Ayo! " Balas anak itu ceria. Selagi keduanya melangkah meninggalkan makam milik orang yang mereka cintai.

" Sampai jumpa, Ayah! " Lucy tersenyum menanggapi.

" Ibu? " Suara anak lelaki itu kembali memanggilnya. " Ibu tadi berdoa apa untuk ayah? " Tanyanya penasaran. Membuat Lucy mengulum senyum semakin lebar.

" Berdoa untuk kebahagian kita, Nashi. " Lucy menjawab. " Dan juga kebahagiaan ayah. "

" Oh.. " Nashi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Lucy bingung.

" Lalu.. Apa- apa ayah bahagia? " Tanya anak itu lagi.

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Hingga senyum manis terbingkai semakin lebar di bibirnya.

" Ya... Dia bahagia. "

_._

_' Ijinkan aku pulang, Luce. Aku janji akan kubuat perasaan ini kekal hingga kita bertemu lagi nanti. '_

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

Gaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Panjang pake banget.

Fluffy. Pasti.

Gk tau mau ngomong apalagi. Maaf kalo saya bikin mereka bedua terpisah (lagi). Dan,

Cuma terimakasih sebelumnya kalo ada yang mau baca cerita ini. :)

**Nah Mind to RnR? ****どうもありがとう****!**


End file.
